Bedtime Banishment Min Jun's version
by Lost42
Summary: This is my version of Celrock's story Bedtime Banishment.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Celrock for her advice on this story, in fact I liked her story called Bedtime Banishment so much I decided to write my own version using my ocs. I hope you guys like it. The Rugrats have just finished kindergarten in this story.

"What are you guys doing for summer vacation? Tommy asked as they waited for Didi to pick them up.

"I'm going to Korea to see my grandparents and we're going to the beach." Min Jun answered excitedly."What are you going to do Phil?"

"Ah summer." Phil said dreamily with his eyes closed."You get to sleep in and stay up late and do whatever you want."

"Phillip." Lil elbowed her brother. Phil stopped daydreaming and looked at his sister."They sked what we was doing for our vacation."

"Oh well we get to sleep in and stay up late and do whatever we want." Phil repeated in his normal voice just as Betty pulled up in their blue van.

"Come on pups. We gotta get to the airport." Betty called out to Phil and Lil.

"Why are we going there?" Lil asked as she got in the backseat.

"You're cousins from England are coming to stay the summer with us." Betty answered.

Phil sighed."There goes my summer."

"What are you gonna do for summer vacation Chuckie?" Tommy asked his best friend.

"I think me and Kimi are going to stay with my grandparents." Chuckie answered.

"Not me. Only you are. Member, mommy's taking me to Japan to see my grandparents." Kimi reminded him.

"Hey Kimi you and Min Jun might see each other this summer." Zack said pulling an encyclopedia out of his backpack and opening it to a map of Asia."See there's Japan, where you'll be and over here across the ocean a little ways is Korea, where Min Jun will be."

"Wow!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Neat." Min Jun added.

"I guess I'll be hanging out with Dil all summer." Tommy muttered. He loved his little brother but he didn't want to spend every moment of everyday with him.

"We're not leaving until the start of August, so I can still come play with you." Min Jun said making Tommy smile just as Didi pulled up and the kids got into the van.

"What's Korea like?" Tommy asked when they playing with a train set Zack had brought over as he didn't have summer plans either so while Min jun was gone Zack could keep Tommy company.

"Well where my grandparents live it's a city and you can go to the ocean. I don't remember much cause I haven't been there in a long time." Min Jun explained."I only talk to my grandparents on video chat."

They continued to play with the trains until Zack's aunt and Min Jun's mom came to pick up their kids.

"Go pack your stuff. We're leaving later tonight." Mi Sun told Min Jun once they arrived home.

"I'm ready to go." Ji Yeon called walking down the hallway dragging her blue light up Moana suitcase behind her, it's contents spilling out along the way.

"How about I help you pack." Mi Sun said coming over to her daughter. Ji Yeon looked behind her and saw the trail of clothes and toys.

"It didn't close." She explained putting the suitcase on the floor and helping repack the items. Once everything was back in the suitcase and it was zipped up Mi Sun placed it by the door with the few others that were packed.

"Can I go watch Moana?" Ji Yeon asked.

"You want to watch it again?" Mun Hee asked coming out of Ji Yeon's room. She had been watching the three year old while her parents were at work.

"Yes." Ji Yeon nodded insistantly.

"Well it's better then Mickey Mouse." Mun Hee said going into the living room and turning the movie on.

"Have fun. I'm going to go make sure everyone else is packing." Mi Sun heading upstairs.

A few hours later everyone headed to the airport to enjoy their much needed vacation. They arrived in Busan and were met by Mi Sun and Miju's parents and brother and sister in law. Min Jun hadn't seen his real parents in years and didn't remember them much. They all went out to dinner and then back to the parents apartment for some much needed rest. Min Jun's real parents went to their own house and his older brother and sister decided to spend some time with them.

Min Jun closed his etes to go to sleep when he suddenly heard the floorboards creak softly. He sat up and looked around. He couldn't see in the dark room but he saw a dark figure slip outside into the dark night. Curious he pulled his blanket off and careful not to wake anyone, he crept outside and followed whoever it was down to the beach. There was enough moonlight when he got outside to notice it was his older cousin and she was carrying a long object with her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Startled, Mun Hee dropped the surfboard she had been carrying and spun around to face the six year old boy."What are you doing out here?" She hissed.

"I asked you first." Min Jun said crossing his arms.

"Fine. I'm going night surfing." Mun Hee explained.

"Can I come?" Min Jun asked.

"You don't know how and you should be asleep." Mun Hee answered.

"You can teach me and you're not sleeping either." Min Jun pointed out.

"Fine. Come on." Mun Hee said picking up the board and heading into the water. Min Jun followed eagrly.

The waves were small and perfect for beginners. It was easy for Min Jun to get the hang of surfing. They stayed in the water for much of the night, only returning to the apartment when they finally felt tired, which was about 3 in the morning due to them not being used to the time change. They snuck in quietly and were able to get a few hours of sleep until everyone else woke up to start their day. The apartment was small so there wasn't much of a chance of sleeping in. Min Jun awoke from his brief sleep feeling more tired then he had ever felt in his six years of living. He knew this would be one long tireing day.

How will Min Jun's day go? Find in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say in the last chapter that Zack is owned by Celrock. Halmeoni means grandma and the e is silent. The o is a long o sound.

Min Jun was laying on the floor wrapped in his blue blanket with soccer balls on it when he suddenly felt a weight on his back.

"Halmeoni says it's time to wake up." Ji Yeon said a little to loudly for Min Jun's taste as she sat on his back and shook him awake. He groaned and sat up, knocking Ji Yeon onto the pile of blankets that were still on the floor from the previous night.

"Why?" Min Jun asked stretching and yawning.

"We have to eat and then we can go to the beach." Ji Yeon answered excitedly.

The smell of food brought Min Jun out of his sleepy state and he walked over to the table at the other side of the room and sat down with his family for breakfast. He noticed his older cousin was nowhere to be seen. Halfway through breakfast Mun Hee emerged from one of the rooms in the hallway near to where everyone was sitting. Min Jun didn't think it was fair that just because his auntie was the older sister she and Mun Hee got the guest room while he and his family had to sleep in the living room. He was technicaly an older brother now. It didn't make sense to him.

After breakfast everyone headed down to the beach which was just a short drive away. Min Jun was surprised to see his parents there with his brother and sister.

"We need to talk." Min Ho, Mi Sun and Miju's older said as they all met up near the white sand.

"About what?" Mi Sun asked.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun." Duk Soo, Min Jun's grandfather said to his grandchildren leading them away from the adults. Min Jun was glad to be going away from what would potentially turn into an arguement.

They walked down a dock and got into a waiting boat. The waves were making the boat sway gently and this made Min Jun feel sleepy once again. He was about to fall asleep when his grandfather handed him a blue fishing pole.

"What's this for?" Min Jun asked.

"We're gonna catch some fish." Min Ho answered."Appa used to take me a long time ago."

Once the poles were baited and cast into the water they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Now what?" Min Jun asked. The silence wasn't helping his tired state.

"We wait for the fish to come." Duk Soo answered. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever and Min Jun almost fell asleep until he felt a his pole move.

"You got a fish." Duk Soo told him. Min Jun was more awake now and was excited that he caught the first fish. His grandfather helped him real it in. It was a nice sixe so they killed as quick as possible and saved it for dinner.

Meanwhile back on the beach Ji Yeon was having fun gathering seashells with Youngja, her grandmother. Soon she saw a bright pink shell slowly washing ashore in the small waves. She walked toward the shell determined to add it to her growing collection in her arms. She waited until the waves retreated and then ran to grab the shell. As she reached it a wave came and knocked her on her bottom. She was startled for a second until another wave came and placed the shell in her tiny hands, however the wave managed to take the rest of the shells with it. Ji yeon stood up before anymore waves could come and ran to her mother, who was walking down the beach toward them.

"Eomma! The ocean gave me a shell just like Moana." Ji Yeon cried happily holding up the shell and running to her mother.

"I saw. It's pretty." Mi Sun said admiring the smooth pink shell.

"What did your brother say?" Youngja asked as they watched Ji Yeon try to avoid getting hit by the waves. They were small enough to jump over, but this was the little girls first time at the beach so she zigzaged between the water and the sand.

"He said he wants Min Hee and Min Ho back, but we would have go to court and I already enough to deal with Ji Yeon's sugery coming up. I think Min Jun likes having his brother and sister around and I don't want to take them away from him." Mi Sun explained.

"We'll worry about that when we have to." Youngja assured her youngest daughter.

"What is she doing?" Miju asked watching Ji Yeon run away from the waves.

"She's trying not to let the waves touch her." Mi Sun answered.

"She's doing it all wrong." Miju said taking her sister's hand."Let's show her the right way."

They walked over to the edge of the water and each took hold of one of Ji Yeon's hands.

"When you see a wave coming you have to jump over." Miju explained to her niece."There's one coming. Ready?" Ji Yeon nodded excitedly and when the wave was about to touch them all three of them jumped over it. They did this until all three were tired and made their way over to a shaded area. Ji Yeon soon fell asleep and this gave the sisters time to relax.

Awhile later the boys came back. each of them holding a nice sized fish.

"I caught the first fish." Min Jun announced bringing it over to Jin so he could clean it. They headed back to the apartment to have dinner. For dessert they had watermellon pizza's.

"How can it be a pizza?" Min Jun asked helping spread the yogurt on top of the cut slices of fruit.

"It's a dessert pizza." Youngja explained.

"Ok." Min Jun said as he sat down to enjoy his deesert that he helped make. He spread the yogurt sauce on while his brother Min Ho put the strawberrys, blueberrys and kiwi on top.

That night Min Jun followed his cousin out to the ocean again. He was starting to fins he liked staying up late especailly if you got to fun things like surf.

After another fun night of surfing Min Jun was looking forward to sleeping since they came in a little later then the night before. The smell of food cooking woke him from his dreams and he sat up feeling tired but hungry. As he was heading over to the table to wait for brekfast he heard the sound of someone throwing up. He went to the bathroom and peaked around the open door and found Ji yeon being sick while mi Sun held her hair back. He lost his appatite and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He crawled back under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep but sleep didn't come thanks to his older brother turning on the tv to watch soccer.

"Turn it off." Min Jun yelled covering his face with the blanket.

"No. I can watch tv if I want to." Min Ho yelled back.

"I hope you stay here and don't come back with us." Min Jun muttered getting out of his blanket cacoon.

"Why would I stay here?" Min Ho asked.

"Cause appa and eomma want you and Min Hee to stay here. I heard them talking last night." Min Jun explained.

"I don't want to stay here." Min Ho protested.

"Well you have to cause MY new parents have enough kids to take care of." Min Jun shouted. Min Ho tried to wipe away his tears before anyone could see them. He turned off the tv and headed back down to the beach. Min Jun smiled and reached for his blanket again but it was snatched from his hands.

"Go apologize to your brother now." Jin told him sternly. Min Jun just stood there with his arms crossed."Go apologize or no breakfast."

"I don't want any." Min Jun yelled and stormed off to the guest room while everyone in the house just stood there and watched.

Jin left to go find Min Ho. As soon as he stepped outside it started raining. He spotted the nine year old boy down by the water throwing rocks.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Jin said stopping Min Ho from throwing the last rock into the sea.

"Do I really have to stay here?" Min Ho asked with tears still in his brown eyes."I promise I'll be good and get good grades."

"Don't listen to your brother. I don't know what's going on with him but you can still live with us. It's your choice." Jin assired the boy. Min Ho was the more sensative of all the kids and things bothered him easily.

"Ok. I want to stay with you please." Jin pulled the boy into a hug and together they made their way back to the apartment and out of the rain.

Back in the guest room Min Jun confronted his cousin. He felt this was all her fault for making him stay up late and be so tired.

"I told you to go back to sleep." Mun Hee said leaving the room. she was not going to argue with a six year old.

"You're not the boss of me." Min Jun snapped.

Mun Hee ignored and left the room. Min Jun stayed where he was and just sat on the bed.

"Go pack you stuff. We're leaving in a little while." Mi Sun instructed as she came into the room.

"You said we were staying for a week." Min Jun whined."why are we leaving early?'

"There's a bad storm coming and if we don't leave now we have to stay here longer and you start school soon." Mi Sun explained.

Once they were all packed Duk Soo drove them to the airport and they were on a flight home.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was your vacation?" Tommy asked when Min Jun was dropped off to play for the day.

"It was fun. I caught a fish and learned how to surf at night." He answered excitedly, suddenly feeling more awake then on the car ride over.

"That sounds fun." Tommy said."Let's go see if the pool is filled up."

Min Jun followed Tommy outside to where their other friends were waiting next to a big blue blow up pool.

"Guys guess what Min Jun can do?" Tommy looked to Min Jun to explain.

"I can surf at night." He announced proudly.

"Show us." Phil and Lil begged. They had seen some of their friends learning to surf but nexer at night.

"We don't have waves but it's like this." Min Jun explained as he stood on top of a boodie board and had Tommy push him across the water. He only got a few feet before he fell in the pool splashing eveyone."The ocean is better."

"It still looks like fun." Phil said.

"How could you do that at night?" Chuckie asked."The ocean has all kinds of scary things in it just waiting to eat you up."

"It wasn't scary. It was fun." Min Jun declared hopping back in th pool along with everybody else.

They swam until Didi called them inside for lunch. They sat down on a blanket in the grass and enjoyed their sandwiches and lemonaide.

"You know what guys, I don't think I want to sleep at night anymore. It was fun playing instead of sleeping." Min Jun commented after he swallowed the last bite of hid food.

"But school starts soon." Kimi commented.

"Yeah. Our cousins already left cause they start school before us." Lil added.

"We already have our regular bedtime back." Phil said.

"Well I can stay up late. My parents do it all the time for work." Min Jun said."Sometimes they're not even home when we go to bed."

"Wow." Everyone said.

"So you can just stay up all night if you want to?" Tommy asked.

"I could and I think I will." Min Jun declared.

Later on in the afternoon Min Jun took a nap despite it being for babies. He was really tired.

"Why is he taking a nap?" Phil asked.

"Yeah doesn't he know he's not a baby anymore?" Lil added.

"He did go somwhere far away like I did and when I came back I was sleepy during the day too." Kimi told them."You just have to get used to it."

Later that night when everyone was asleep Min Jun creapt out of his bed, wide awake. He tiptoed down the hall and into the living room. He turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels until he came to the kids section. He was greatful that Ji Yeon was asleep cause all he found so far were shows she liked to watch. He soon realixed he was hungry again and headed into the kitchen to grab a snack. Once he found what he was looking for he settled back onto the couch.

"Ahh I missed American food." He sighed digging into the cold pasta he'd found in the fridge. As he ate he watched a Reptar movie that had been dubbed into Korean. Sometimes he missed hearing the language even though they spoke it at home, but sometimes he wouldn't here it all day due to him being a sleep when his parents got home from work. As he was watching the movie he heard a strange noise. He got up taking his pasta with him and headed toward the noise. He was about to open the door to Ji Yeon's room when it opened by itself making Min Jun almost drop his pasta.

"What are you doing?" Min Jun hissed as he saw his sister come out from behind the door.

"I got sick." Ji Yeon answered tearfully.

"Come on." Min Jun said going into her room. He hlped her change into some clean pajamas and grabbed the spare blanket that was at the end of the bed. He put his finger to his lips as they waked by their parent's door.

Once they were seated on the couch covered with Ji Yeon's Moana throw blanket Min Jun changed the channel to a princess show and offered Ji Yeon some pasta. she wuickly shook her head no and layed down and watched the show. When Min Jun saw that she was asleep he changed it back to the Reptar movie. He caught the end and didn't know what happened. He hoped Tommy would know. Eventually he grew tired and shut off the tv. He put the empty pasta container on the coffee table and fell asleep.

In the morning Min Jun woke up Ji Yeon crying. He got up to see what was going on. He peaked around the corner and saw his older siblings sitting at the table eating breakfast while his mom was fighting with his little sister to take some kind of medicine.

"Help has arrived." Miju called as she entered the house and walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Mi Sun said handing the medcine over to her sister.

Miju looked down at Ji Yeon, who had her mouth shut and her arms crossed."She's as stubborn as you were when you had to take medicine."

"If I remember correctly you were the same way. Besides this medicine tastes like strawberrys. She hates the grape flavored one." Mi Sun said.

"Hey." Miju started as she kneeled to ji Yeon's level."If you want your tummy to feel better you have to take this or it'll feel sick forever." Ji Yeon slowly opened her mouth and took the mdicine.

"When is the you kow what?" Miju asked handing the medicine over to her sister.

"I don't know yet. We see the specialist this afternoon." Mi Sun answered. She's been getting sick more and the dialysis isn't working like it should anymore."

"Well if you need anything let me know. I'm off today." Miju said.

"Could you take the kids school supply shopping?" Mi Sun asked.

"If I have to." Miju answered. She then noticed Min Jun standing in the doorway."Go get dressed."

"I didn't eat breakfast yet." Min Jun whined.

"You ate alot of pasta last night." Mi Sun noted the empty container still on the coffee table.

"Ok." Min Jun sighed."I'm not that hungry anyway."

They left the house a little while later and headed to the store.

"Hey guys. Are you getting school supplies too?" Min Jun asked as he looked through the backpacks and saw Tommy and Dil approach him.

"Yep." Tommy answered also looking through the backpacks."Did you stay up late last night?"

"Yep and I saw this Repatr movie and it had Korean voises instead of English but I missed the end cause of Ji Yeon. It was called Reptar vrs the sharks. Did you see that one?" Min Jun asked hopefully.

"I have the DVD of that. We can watch it next time you come to my house." Tommy said pulling out a black backpack with green trim and a glow in the dark Reptar on it.

"Ok. I can't wait." Min Jun said pulling out a blue backpack with a soccer ball on it.

"Where's Ji Yeon?" Dil asked after the big kids had finished their conversation.

"She's with my mom. She had to go to the doctor today cause she keeps getting sick." Min Jun explained.

"Oh." Dil said sadly."I hope she gets better soon. I don't want to start preschool alone."

"Dil you have other friends." Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah but some of them don't live here and won't go to school with me." Dil pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know when she's better." Min Jun assured the younger boy making him smile.

Once school supply shopping was done they got some lunch and headed home.

"Is Ji Yeon gonna be able to play with Dil soon?" Min Jun asked when his mom and sister had arrived home.

"I don't know. She has to have surgery soon." Mi Sun explained.

"He misses her and wants her to go to pre school with him." Min Jun added.

"I don't know if that's going to happen." Mi Sun said laying Ji Yeon down on her bed so she could finsih her nap.

"Can we stay here or do we have to go back to Korea?" Min Hee asked.

"We have a confernce call tomorrow, but as far as I know it's your choice." Mi Sun answered.

"Well we choose to stay here." Min Hee stated firmly. Min Ho nodded his head in agreement.

Min Jun went to his room to get some peace. He was getting a headache. To much was going on in his family for him to deal with. He was still thinking about all the problems in his family that night and couldn't sleep. He got up even though he should really be in bed since school started in the morning. He watched some tv until he fell asleep on the couch at an unknown time.


	4. Chapter 4

Min Jun awoke the next morning still feeling a slight headache. He really didn't feel like getting up yet. He pulled the blanket around him and turned over, only for the blanket to fall off him because it was Ji yeon's Moana blanket from the night before and it was to small for him to use.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Ji Yeon asked tugging on her blanket.

"Cause I fell asleep here. That's why." Min Jun answered snatching the blanket back and laying back down.

"Eomma! Min Jun won't give me my blanket." Ji Yeon yelled.

"Give her the blanket and go get dressed or you'll be late." Mi Sun instructed grabbing the blanket and handing it to her daughter.

"I don't want to get up." Min Jun complained still laying on the couch.

"Go now or you won't have time to eat breakfast." Mi Sun said helping him to sit up. Min Jun got up and stomped off to his room. He got dressed in a pair of red shorts and a blue shirt with a soccer ball on it. He joined his family at the table and ate his breakfast just in time to make it to the bus.

"When can I go to school?" Ji Yeon asked watching from the front door as the older kids got on the bus.

"You get to start today, but not until later." Mi Sun answered. Pre school was split into morning and afternoon and for the first day it was only three hours to see which kids were ready."First we have to go to the doctor."

"No." Ji yeon whined.

Meanwhile the bus had reached the school and the kids began making their way to class. There were kids everywhere but Min Jun knew where to go because he and Tommy had the same class this year and Tommy had gone to the open house. As they neared their classroom they spotted Phil and Lil about to head into their room next to theirs.

"Hi guys." Phil waved.

"Hey we're neighbors at school just like at home." Tommy commented.

"Hey you're right." Lil said excitedly.

"See ya on the playground." Phil waved just as another set of twins joined them at the door, only these twins had brown skin and dark hair.

"Hi guys." Tommy waved to the new arrivals.

"Hi Tommy. How was your summer?" Kai asked.

Min Jun didn't stay to listen to the rest of the conversation. He was feeling tired again and had another headache so he sat at his desk with his name on it. Tommy soon joined him as he had the desk across from him.

"Who were those kids you were talking to?" Min Jun asked. He had seen them before but didn't knwo them that well since they didn't spend much time at Tommy's and Min Jun was in a different kindergarten class.

"Their names are Kai and Kya. Their twins like Phil and Lil." Tommy explained just as the teacher walked in and class begun.

Meanwhile Mi Sun and Ji Yeon were at the hospital meeting with the surgeon who would perform the kidney transplant. She was nice lady with blond hair.

"We're going to make a small cut on your belly." Doctor Robbins explained and pointed to the right side of Ji Yeon's stomach."You'll be asleep so you won't feel a thing."

"Can I have a sticker now?" Ji yeon asked. She was relieved to know that she would be sleeping during the surgery but she was worried she would wake up. She just wanted her sticker so they could go home.

"Sure. Here pick one out." Doctor Robbins said handing over a small box filled with stickers.

"I want this one and this one." Ji Yeon said as she pulled two shiny Moana stickers out of the box.

"You can pick one." Mi Sun reminded her.

"It's ok. She can have two because she's having surgery soon." Doctor Robbins assured her.

They left the hospital and headed to pre school. They ran into Didi and Dil on the way in.

"Ji Yeon. I haven't seen you in forever." Dil said giving her a hug.

"Me too. I missed you." Ji Yeon said returning the hug."I got something for you." She pulled the sticker of Maui out of her pocket.

"Thanks. He's my favorite." Dil said putting the sticker on his Goober backpack.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours." Mi Sun told her daughter as Didi said the same to Dil. They gave their children a hug and a kiss before leaving.

"Why is there a baby in our class?" A boy with brown hair and freckles asked as he spotted Ji Yeon and Dil walking over to their assighned table. The class was a mix of three and four year olds. The four yea olds were there becasue they weren't ready for pre school the year before, which is why Dil was in the class. He had a few developmental delays. It just took him a little longer to grasp learning new things.

"I don't see a baby. Do you?" Dil asked looking around the room.

"Well I do and she's standing right next to you in the Moana shirt." The boy laughed.

"She's not a baby. She's my friend." Dil yelled dropping his backpack at his side.

"I'm three." Ji Yeon said holding up three fingers."I'm just small."

"Ha she even talks like a baby." The boy said laughing at the way Ji Yeon pronounced some words. She mostly spoke Korean as it was the first language she learned. She spoke with an accent when she spoke English .

"She's not a baby. She just wasn't borned here." Dil explained.

"Whatever." The boy said and sat down as the teacher who happened to be his mom entered the room.

Meanwhile things weren't going so well for Min Jun on his first day of school either. He had fallen asleep during math. Thanks to Tommy he didn't miss snack time and he didn't get caught sleeping.

"You still think staying up late is a good idea?" Tommy asked as they were walking to lunch.

"No. But my family has to much stuff going on snd it's making it hard for me to sleep." Min Jun explained.

"Oh well you can come to my house and we can watch that Reptar movie you didn't get to finish." Tommy suggested.

"I can't. I have Korean school after regular school." Min Jun groaned.

"Whu do you go there anyway?" Chuckie asked as the two boys sat across from him and Kiimi.

"I don't really know." Min Jun answered.

"My mommy says I get to start Japanese school soon and if I like it I can keep going." Kimi said excitedly.

"Cool." Min Jun muttered as he finished his food.

That afternoon Mi Sun picked up her kids from school.

"No Korean school today?" Min Jun asked as he got in the car.

"Not today. We have a conference call to decide where Min Hee and Min Ho will live.

"I hope we stay here even if you don't want me here." Min Ho said to Min Jun.

"Sorry. I was tired and I want you here or else I'd be stuck watching princess shows with Ji Yeon." Min Jun explained.

When they got home the younger kids went outside to play while the video call was going on.

"Min Jun somebody calleded me a baby in pre school." Ji Yeon told him as they kicked a soccer ball around.

"Just ignore them." Min Jun advised."But if they do it again come tell me."

Once the video call was done and the siblings were going to stay together they decied to go out to eat for dinner. When they arrived home Min Jun decied he would go to bed early and hopefully get some sleep. He fell asleep easily but soon was tossing and turning in his bed.

In his dream he saw his sister and mom laying on an operating table. They were having surgery but something went wrong and they ddin't make it. Min Jun woke up with tears in his eyes and went to check on Ji Yeon making sure she was still alive and ok.

"Ji Yeon are you awake?" Min Jun whispered as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." Ji Yeon answered tearfully. She sat up as Min Jun turned on the lamp on the side table."Why are you crying?"

Min Jun quickly wiped away his few remaining tears and sat beside Ji Yeon on her bed."I had a bad dream."

"Me too. I don't want to have a surgery." Ji yeon sniffled."It's going to hurt."

"No it won't." Min Jun assured her."They give you medicine and you go to sleep."

"It's true." Mi Sun said from the doorway.

"Eomma." Ji Yeon called and climbed out of bed and into her mother's arms.

"Why are you two awake?" Mi Sun asked sitting on the bed with Ji Yeon still in her arms.

"I had a bad dream." Min Jun admitted.

"You want to talk about it?" Mi Sun asked pulling Min Jun close.

"Ji Yeon doessn't want to have surgery and don't want you guys to hav eit either." Min Jun said about ready to cry again.

"Don't worry about us. We have the best doctors and we'll be ok." Mi Sun assured him.

"Can I sleep with you just tonight?" Min Jun asked.

"Me too?" Ji Yeon stated clinging tighter to her mother.

As soon as everyone was situated in bed Mi Sun got a call to come to the hospital. There was a shortage of nurses on the night shift.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Mi Sun said tucking the kids into bed with her husband.

"You're the patient I have to take care of? What happened?" Mi Sun asked as she got to the hospital and arrived at her sister's room.

"Seriously!" Miju exclaimed."I told them not to call you."

"Well I'm here now and I'm exhausted. My children are boycotting sleep. Min Jun had a bad dream and Ji Yeon is worried about the surgery. By the time I got them back to sleep I got the call." Mi Sun explained sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well you can go home. I don't need a nurse. I can take care of myself." Miju said wicning as she spoke.

"What happened?" Mi Sun asked as she gave her sister some pain medicine.

"I had an appi. No big deal. Now come here." Miju comanded patting the bed and scooting over. Mi Sun did as she was told and layed down in the bed next to her sister.

"I have to work." Mi Sun protested getting put of the bed.

"The chief only called you to watch over me. Besides you have surgery tomorrow." Miju said pulling Mi Sun back onto the bed.

The next morning Min Jun woke up feeling more awake then he had in days. He was still tired from the night before but he was sure he wouldn't fall asleep in class again.

Everyone got ready for the day and went their seperate ways. As Min Jun was about to walk out the door to wait for the bus he gave Ji Yeon a hug.

"You'll be ok and when you come home I'll watch Moana with you as many times as you want." Min Jun promised.

"Ok." Ji Yeon said feeling slightly better as she hugged her brother back.

"Ready to go?" Jin asked once all the older kids were on the bus.

"Yes." Ji Yeon answered.

They headed to the hospital and walked into the room where mi Sun was being prepped for surgery. Goodbyes were said and Jin left to wait in the waiting room.

"Ok. Let's go." Miju said as doctor Robbins put ji Yeon on her lap and pushed the wheelchait into the operating room.

"I'll be right outside when your done." Dr Robbins said.

"What are you two doing in here?" A short African American woman who was standing at the operating table asked.

"We came to watch the surgery." Miju answered."We'll only stay a few minutes."

"Ok. Fine. Just stay over there." The woman said and began the surgery.

"See. You'll be asleep the whole time and won't feel anything." Miju whispered to Ji Yeon.

"I'm not scared anymore." Ji Yeon announced.

"Good." Doctor Robbins said as she placed the mask that would put Ji Yeon to sleep over her mouth and nose.

Meanwhile MIn Jun was having a better day at school. He didn't fall asleep and was actually able to get a few math problems right. He was kept busy learning new things but in the back of his mind he was still a little worried about his mom and sister. When school ended everybody headed over to Tommy's house and since it was raining they watched the Reptar movie that Min Jun had missed some of.

"What did you think?" Tommy asked once the movie finished.

"It was great." Min Jun answered.

"You can barrow it if you want." Tommy said heading over and popping the DVD out and putting it in it's case. Min Jun put it in his backpack.

"I'll watch it before I go to bed tonight."

"So no more staying up late?" KImi asked.

"No. Chuckie was right. It was a bad idea." Min Jun answered.

Soon Min Jun was picked up to go see his family at he family at the hospital.

"I'm glad you're ok." Min Jun said approaching the bed where Ji Yeon was laying.

"Imo let me watch surgery so I wasn't scared anymore." Ji Yeon explained in a tired voice.

"I want to watch a surgery." Min Jun said.

"It's not that exciting." Mun Hee said coming into the room.

"You watched one before?" Min Jun asked turning toward his cousin.

"Yeah. My mom has some tapes. If you really want you can watch one tonight when you stay at my house." Mun Hee offered.

"Cool. Why am I staying with you?"

"Cause uncle is staying at the hospital tonight."

"Ok but I'm not staying up late." Min Jun said as they left the room to go home.


End file.
